


know it's been a long day, about to be a long night

by lizee



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Begging, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Light Dom/sub, Little bit of fluff at the end, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizee/pseuds/lizee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a beautiful sight, really.  Zayn’s got him strapped to a chair, hands in restraints and legs tied to the base of it, a muffler in his mouth so the only noises are his whines and sobs.  He’s been edging Liam for the past 20 minutes or so, alternating between fastfastfast strokes and tight, slow ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	know it's been a long day, about to be a long night

It’s a beautiful sight, really.  Zayn’s got him strapped to a chair, hands in restraints and legs tied to the base of it, a muffler in his mouth so the only noises are his whines and sobs.  He’s been edging Liam for the past 20 minutes or so, alternating between fastfastfast strokes and tight, slow ones.  

Liam strains against the ties, arching his back and lifting his ass off the chair to get closer to Zayn, almost as if attempting to fuck his cock in Zayn’s hand.  His whimpers get more desperate, high pitched groans clawed out of this throat and childish whimpers.  Zayn admires every single detail, getting used to the sight of such a strong, powerful man like Liam being restrained and dommed so easily.  

“You’re so responsive like this, babe,” Zayn thinks aloud.  Liam’s response is yet another whimper, a groan, and his hips rising from the chair.  Zayn watches his abs ripple and his cock twitch as he waits for another touch, but Zayn takes his hand off his cock and waits for Liam to settle down.  Liam’s breaths become harder, panting and whining like a dog after a run.  Taking pity on Liam, Zayn returns his hand to Liam’s reddened prick and gently massages at the head whilst his other hand tickles at his balls.  

A loud whimper that sounds a lot like the word ‘please’ escapes Liam’s mouth.  Zayn just smirks up at Liam, having avoided eye contact with the man since the beginning.  Liam’s eyes are screwed tightly closed, his chin tilted to the ceiling and the gag shiny with spit, almost dripping with it.  Liam’s nostrils flare as he tries to control it, tries so hard not to cum right here, right now.

“So, so good for me,” Zayn whispers, the heat of his breath hitting Liam’s cock, ripping another gasp from the man.  The cock ring really does do its work, Liam’s cock a beautiful shade of red, erect and curved towards his abs.  Zayn continues to play with his balls, circling a finger around his rim.  He feels the hole clench and unclench, searching for more.  Searching for sweet, sweet release.

Liam tugs on his restraints, instinctively trying to reach for his cock.  “C’mon, babe, just a bit more, yeah?” Zayn teases, having far too much fun with this.  Liam had had a stressful week at the office and Zayn promised he’d help him calm down.  They were only 25 minutes into it and Liam was already loose and pliant and willing.  Zayn had to gag him early into it because he knew he wasn’t going to last with Liam’s sinful mouth spewing dirty words and curses.

Liam’s hips are still lifted off the chair as Zayn plays with his balls and strokes him with a tight fist.  “Gonna cum for me, babe?”  Liam whimpers high, his muscles flexing and his restraints being pulled on again and again.  Zayn slips a finger inside of him, slowly at first, then pushes relentlessly.  He repeats the motion, taking his finger almost all the way out, then pushing it back in viciously.  A loud, guttural groan emerges from Liam’s throat and Zayn swears he could have broken through his restraints by now.  

“You like gettin’ fingerfucked, Li?  You like havin’ your hole abused?  You want me to take off that gag so I can hear your pretty, little moans, yeah?” Zayn taunts, switching to more shallow thrusts of his fingers.  Liam violently nods his head, mewling and whining.  Zayn obliges, removing his hand from Liam’s cock and undoing the gag.

As he does so, it’s like the floodgates have opened.  “Oh fuck me, babe, please let me cum.  ‘m so close, please.  Please, oh fu--” Zayn’s hand returns to Liam’s cock and he pumps fast and hard, his other finger back to circling his rim.

Liam’s chanting Zayn’s name in time to the thrust of his fingers.  “Zayn, oh yes, god, your fingers.  Shit, babe, you’re so...oh fuck.”  

A side of Zayn’s mouth quirks up as he removes his hands and watch Liam arch his back and search for more friction.  “No, no, no, no, no, please.  No, come back, oh.  No, Zayn, baby, you can’t.  I’m gonna, I’m gonna, I swear I’m--”

“Don’t you dare,” Zayn commands sharply, his hands coming to grip Liam’s thighs, nails digging in sharply.  “Be a good boy, and hold it.”  Liam lets out a sob as Zayn’s hand returns to his cock, while his other hand pinches his nipple roughly.

“I know you like it rough, babe, don’t you?  You get off on the pain, yeah?  You get off like this?  You like being teased?  That’s all you ever want, to just give up power to someone else.  You like being used like this, like being all sprawled out just for me.”

Liam groans, the chair lurching upwards as his legs attempt to kick out and his hands yank on the ties.  “Please let me cum,” he cries, Zayn roughly twisting his nipple and tightening his grasp on his cock.  He notices the clench of Liam’s hole, the more desperate groans.

“You must be so close, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Liam whimpers out, his eyes screwed shut as he focuses on holding back.  Zayn switches to just barely touching Liam’s cock, only stroking once and completely removing his hand.  “Oh, Zayn, please.  Please.  I wanna cum so bad, oh, ‘m so close,” he sobs, his lashes wet with tears and his teeth clenched, jaw set.

“I know, baby, I know,” Zayn cooes, lightly tracing Liam’s abs with his finger and tickling at his balls.  “You’re doing so well.”   He avoids touching his cock for a bit more, alternating between playing with his nipples and grazing his thighs.  He latches his lips onto Liam’s inner thigh and sucks hard, knowing there’ll be a bruise there tomorrow.  His hand trails from his abs to his cock again, using both hands, one stroking the base and the other dancing along the head.

“Oh fuck, yes, fuck, yes.  Babe, please, let me cum, I’m so close, I’m so--” 

“A little bit longer,” Zayn murmurs, tightening his grip and stroking faster and faster.

“Please, now,” Liam cries, his feet stomping in agony and his muscles rippling as he grips onto the chair.  His back is arched and his cock is still an angry red.  And he gets close, too close.

“No, no,” Zayn commands, waiting for Liam to settle.  “Don’t you dare, don’t you dare.  Hold it.”  Liam lets another broken sob escape his mouth as he tries to control his breathing.  

“Baby, I need to, I--”

“No, Liam.  Hold it, or I will get up and leave you here like this for the rest of the night until your erection goes down.”

“Fuck, please,” Liam pleads.  Zayn goes back to fingering Liam, slipping two fingers into his hole and stroking him.

“You like that, babe?  You like getting fucked like that?  Or do you like my hand better?  You like it tight around your cock like that, like my tight, little hole was clenched around you last night?”

“Zayn, fuck, I just, please, I can’t--”

“Ready, babe?” Zayn says, finally deciding he’s had enough.

“Oh, yes, oh, god, oh--”  Zayn removes the cock ring quickly and just strokes Liam quick, his fingers jabbing against his prostrate, milking it almost.  Liam lets out loud cries and a mantra of “yesyesyesyesyesyesyes” and “fuck me, fuck me hard, yes, babe” as he cums in long streaks, all over his abs and his thighs.  He lets out loud groans and squirms in his chair, sobbing.  Tears streak his face and his teeth are clenched tight.  Zayn pumps him through the orgasm, saying gentle words of encouragement.

“That’s it, babe.”  Finally, Liam collapses back onto the chair, his chest heaving and his cock spent and messy.  “You did so good, so, so good,” Zayn whispers into his ear as he undoes his restraints.  “There you go, baby, that’s it.  I got you.”  He presses his lips to just under Liam’s ear as Liam rests against him, sweaty and exhausted.

“Thanks, Zayn,” Liam says quietly.

“‘Course, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is my first work in the one direction fandom as well as my first time writing legitimate smut for this fandom so i'd love to get some feedback and things like that! :^) i do have a tumblr but i think i'm going to make a sideblog dedicated to my fics so i'll link that there once it's all set up. 
> 
> thank you so much for reading!
> 
>  


End file.
